Just A Bad DreamRight?
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Matt came home from a night of partying with the guys, piss drunk off whiskey and other things, and just passes out on his bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. What will happen when he wakes up? A hangover? Or something very weird or maybe both.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Well folks, I shall come out and say I do not own Devil May Cry at all. That is someone else.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Just A Bad Dream…Right?**

"Ugh…Note to self: no more double shots of whiskey." Came the whisper of a person atop the steps of an unknown building as they woke from a hard nights sleep. It looked old, and condemned, the doors blown off it seems. The person turned their attention away from this building to face forward yet came face to face with a man standing not two feet away, staring downward at the unknown figure before him.

His hair came down just over his piercing blue eyes, white in color, and reaching just at the base of his neck. He would be shirtless if not for the intricately designed red trench coat around him, and what looked like a black or brown leather strap across his chest within said coat. His pants were, gray if not black, baggy and tucked within his boots, which looked to have zippers instead of laces. His hands sported fingerless gloves, and within one hand held a sword of a quite disturbing design. If he were to turn around the person would see a pair of pistols, one black and the other silver. This man had his eyebrow arched as if to say, "Who the hell are you?" though the question never voiced.

Wiping the sleep and dizziness from their eyes, the figure shakily stood up and proceeded to their surroundings. It was dusk, all round the downed shop was rubble, and signs of battle strewn across the street_. "Damn…what hit this part of town…in fact, where the hell am I? One minute I'm in bed passed out the next I wake up here. Ugh my head's killing me."_ The person thought while signs of a hangover made itself known, if their hand clutching their head in slight unease was any indication. Looking down do a self-check, nearly fell down in shock of what became of their former appearance, for what shouldn't be there, was indeed there. _"Alright…I don't remember having…those."_ Yes folks, this person has come to find they have breasts. "Well this is a shock - Eep!" Came their voice of shock, hands clasped over the mouth, though what was shocking to the person was it no longer had the manly tone it once had, no, for it now holds the delicate, serene sound of a maiden. Eyes wide staring at said hands, once so roughly calloused, now soft, feminine by looks.

Frantically looking for a reflective surface yet finding none, decided to reach for the man's sword, much to the man's annoyance yet amused fascination. Staring back at the person was the reflection of a woman, though what was bizarre or at least more bizarre was the fact that the eyes though wide from shock looked of an icy green, piercingly eerie, while around her eyelids looked to be painted with black eyeliner, in fact if she were to close her eyes, you'd think you were looking at empty eye sockets. The hair was as black as night which would reach just at her back, was held in a way where one side had most of it parted to the left of her head, while the rest remained at the left side just falling past her chin-line, all while being held in place by a black bandana with a pirate type insignia at the forehead. Her lips looked to have black lipstick. The man took hold of his sword from this female who dared use it as a personal mirror. Looking down once again, the female took notice of her new attire. A unique corset-type tank top greeted her gaze coming just above her belly button; a zipper in the middle going from top to bottom thankfully zipped up. Around the zipper the color red faded to black just before reaching the sides to around towards the back of the top. Covering that was a black open trench coat, which came down to about around her ankles. Her pants were black, baggy yet hugged her hips, with pockets on the sides at the knee. She had a studded belt around her waist, and a chain on the left side running from the front down the side of the thigh to the back, both ends attached to the belt loops. Said pants fell around her combat style boots, not too much to be a burden but enough to show nothing above the ankles.

To say that the man within her presence was mesmerized would be kind of an understatement, but he wouldn't let her know that…at least not all of it. "So hot-stuff…who exactly are you, and why was a halfling like you passed out in front of my shop?" He asked, although it sounded a bit both amused and irritatingly intriguing. Broken out of her trance, she looked at him with a defeated, almost sorrowful look. "I-I…don't know anymore. I mean I thought I knew but now that I look at myself…I'm not so sure that what I knew even existed…wait…what do you mean by halfling, and who are you anyway?"

He smirked bemusedly, before responding with a slight chuckle, "Well…my name is Dante, a demon hunter, and you lady, are a halfling, in other words a half demon."

"A half demon?! Oh just great, something else to add to my obvious stress, you know this is just turning out to be one big nightmare. Wait! That's it! This is all just one bad dream! I'm not really here…I'm asleep in bed, in my nice cozy bed, so I'll just pinch myself and wake up!" She rambled on, just amusing this Dante even further, before proceeding with her pinching idea. "Ow!" Apparently realizing the reality of her situation, " Oh my god…this isn't a dream…what the hell did I do to deserve this?" She was almost about to break down, when she heard the stifled fit of laughter coming from Dante. Turning her slumped head in his direction with a glare so icy it could freeze lava. "And just what…is so goddamn funny?" Her voice filled with repressed hatred. That did it for him…he couldn't hold it in any longer, he wasn't just laughing, no, he was flat out cackling like something just so comical happened in front of him that it reduced him to holding his sides.

Needless to say she was pissed, so much so she acted on impulse and swung her left fist toward his face. He caught this action stepped back dodging the punch, grabbed his sword then let it swing downward. She turned her body to avoid the slash, then with her left foot driving the sword deeper into the ground, using it as a vault did a clockwise 540 turn in mid-air, planting her right foot on the hilt, and used her left foot to kick the side of his face making him let go of his sword and send him flying against his own shop. She then lands after a quick 180, grabbing the sword, and in one quick motion, wrenches it from the ground and hurls it in Dante's direction, connecting and sticking out of the wall just next to his irritatingly amused, smirking face. "Hn…you know, I knew there was something good about you," He started, in that mockingly amused way of his "you're a good fighter…though," He then reached for his prized guns "not good en-" He paused mid-sentence realizing one was missing. He looked back at her and found her examining a pistol…not just any pistol _his_ pistol! "Hmm…Ebony eh?" She mused, as she looked the weapon over, before tossing it back his way.

"Ok…so maybe I took it too easy on you." He said, catching his gun mid-flight then returning it to its position on his back. Taking his sword from the wall and placing it on his back, he walks toward her with a questioning look. "So what should I call you lady?" the question catching her off guard. "Uh…uh…well," she began, stumbling on thinking of a name, before she blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind "Yvette!"

Chuckling at the idea, "heheh, Yvette?"

"What…I like that name." She said crossing her arms, pouting childishly.

Seeing this he almost burst out laughing again before remember the last encounter they both shared when that happened. "No it's good, I just didn't think that would have been a choice. By the way…have you ever used a gun?"

"Um…actually…no, I don't even know how I did any of…that." Came her response, reluctant but truthful. He blinked, several times. "You mean to tell me…that you defended yourself like that on-"

"On…impulse, yes." She finished, with a sheepish look.

Sighing heavily he turned and headed towards his damaged shop, stopping after a few steps to say, "You coming?" before regaining his trudge toward said shop. The girl now named Yvette regains her composure and races to catch up, curious as to why he wants her to follow him. _"Ok…first I wake up in a strange place, turned into a girl that looks like she came from a Halloween or Goth party, I still can't fully believe that half demon crap…I mean, really, demons? What does he think I am…four? Although…if the whole suddenly being female is weird yet somehow a reality…how can I just all of a sudden shoot down the concept of being half demon as well? I mean if it is indeed true…I don't want to meet the one that destroyed the front of this building!" _So caught in her thoughts, was she, that she almost ran into an un-moving Dante. Taking notice that they were inside what looked like another war-zone, she whistled in awe of the destruction. "Just what the hell hit this place?" Asking quietly to herself and she scanned the room.

Debris, pool balls and paper strewn across the floor, on one side of the room was half a pool table, a few amps, a couple guitars, and some cymbals, while in the corner stood a damaged Jukebox. The other side of the room had the other half of the pool table, and a stairway up to the second level of the place where Dante can be seen entering. At the back of the shop lay a fallen desk against the wall, top facing the front of the shop, beside it was a door, which she could only hope was a bathroom. Walking toward it, she almost opened it before Dante poke his head through the second story doorway to say, "Oh…by the way, if nature ca-" he began before noticing Yvette about to enter where he was about to suggest. "Uh…never mind." She shrugged it off before continuing her trek towards privacy and relief. Needless to say thirty to forty minutes later, coming out of the bathroom with a mad blush on her face, obviously having to figure out how…women…let's just say how they do their business, to come into a room where an impatiently waiting Dante stood, holding another sword and a couple of different pistols.

"_Why didn't I notice I was wearing a thong!?"_ She screamed in her thoughts. Dante took notice of her entrance and almost berated her for taking so long before noting the furious blush she wore. "Heh, well what has you so flustered?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Uh…nothing! Just…had a little…uh…mishap that's all!" she responded blushing even worse if possible._"Great, nice choice of words…now he's going to think you pissed yourself!"_

"Hehe…well it probably couldn't be helped, I mean it's not like I had any female visitors so I never really could let the toilet seat down on reflex." She stared at him before realizing what he said could be a good cover. "Uh…yeah…I guess I can't hold that against you…much." She said putting on the act, to see if it worked.

"Anyway, here." He picked up the sword and tossed it to her, which she fumbled with before getting a good grasp on it. At the end of the sword's hilt was a small skull with tiny horns in polished silver; in it's own way it looked like that of a demon skull. The guard fanned out at the base like a bat wing type talon on both sides, before shifting downward immediately into almost a dagger-like state, the intricate designs on it was Germanic in nature, or so it seemed. The blade itself, jutted out of the guard and fanned out slightly at both sides before ever slowly curving inward on itself, before curving back outwards at a much smaller margin than it had from the guard, finally rounding off near the end to come to a sharp spear-like point. "Wow…this…is…**awesome!**" She said, staring at it like a kid who just unwrapped a Christmas present. Nodding at her in amusement over he moment of awe, he tosses her the two guns, which due to still hold the sword had a little trouble catching them. As soon as she situated the sword to rest on her back, she grasped both guns in hand, both looking to be a type of revolver. She looked at him questioningly as to what these were.

"They're both 1955 .357 Magnums. 12 ½ inches I think." He answered the unspoken question. "And as for why I gave you that sword, you'll be needing it when things become a little…too hairy for bullets."

"Whoa, wait a minute…what the hell are you talking about?" She asked, not liking where this was going.

He gave her a look that screamed, "you're in for a treat" before answering. "Well, I like you. You've got skill where it needs to be, and I could use a partner in what I'm about to do."

Yvette was getting a bad feeling. "And…what would that be?"

Giving her the most sinister smirk he replies, "Come on." He gets up off downed desk and walks toward the front towards outside, before finishing with a, "I'll tell you on the way."

Seeing no choice other than to stay in this beat up shop, not knowing what to expect, she decided to follow him, though to where she hoped wasn't as dangerous as he made it seem.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** WHEW! Finally finished, took me...hours to finish providing details and i can probably tell this chapter may have sucked at the beginning, it kinda seemed like i dug myself into a hole and slowly climbed my way out. Oh and to redeem myself from making this turn into a mary-sue...Yvette seriously...has not an ounce of knowledge on how to use those weapons...basically making her have to learn along the way. Yeah...not an easy task i can assure you. ANYWAY! This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luc de'Lireon:**** For those who are curious at to exactly how Yvette really looks or close to it, there are now links in my profile that will take you to a few pics showing her appearance, as well as one pic of the sword she will be using. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously...if i owned the rights to the game...i'd have had my character as one of the playable ones, but sadly that never will happen. :(**

* * *

**It Begins**

"So…let me get this straight, some dude came into your shop, asking for you, telling you about some invitation from your brother…and you expect me to believe that afterwards demons just popped out of nowhere and attacked?" Asked Yvette, while walking next to the biggest wisecracker she ever met down the deserted street in the direction of a tower not far off. "Not only that…but you mean to tell me that this so called invitation was for a fight?"

Dante kept his smirking face forward "Yep."

This prompted her to step in front of him, halting his advance to face him with an unbelieving look. "You know what I think?" She began, before walking off in a different direction, "I think you're completely psycho…all this talk of demons, and demon hunting, and junk is just…I can't even begin to tell you how f-" before she could even finish her ramblings, a cloud of sand not but five inches away from her burst into existence, startling her enough to make her scream and run into Dante, face buried into his chest, arms around his waist asking for protection. She heard a couple gunshots followed by a deep guttural screech of something hurt before it died down. Too afraid to look she jumped when a hand came to rest on her head. "Heh…you weren't scared were you?" Came the ever-sarcastic amusement in Dante's voice. Looking up to glare at his increasingly annoying, smirking face, she noticed she was still in his arms.

"_Damn, he has beautiful eyes…Wait a minute! What the fuck am I thinking!?"_ She jumped back out of his grasp turned around to hide the obvious blush on her face, scowling at her moment of weakness. _"Argh…damn this female body! I know I used to be scared when something jumps out but shit…that was just not my usual reaction!"_

"Now do you believe me?" He asked, resuming his trek towards the tower.

Catching up to walk next to him she muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "You are such an asshole." Glaring daggers at the open space between them and their destination. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "you'll get used to it." A few minutes of silence passed before they came to a blockade of rubble within their path. There was a bar called the Bulls Eye Bar to their left, half the sign crushed by the pile of fallen buildings, the remaining part still lit and sparking. Graffiti plagued the walls of the many buildings that still stood if not slightly damaged. Part of a fence mangled to their right. It was quiet…too quiet. "Oh this is great…now how the hell are we going to get there?" exclaimed Yvette, walking towards the pillared area next to the bar to sit. Dante didn't answer as he started checking the door to the bar to see if it was locked. _"Yes…just ignore me…I don't mind!"_ She thought looking away from him to the far corner where the darkened alleyway lay. She zoned out to her own thoughts but barely caught the sound of something above her._"Where is that buzzing coming from? Sounds like…some kind of weird sci-fi aircraft or…something."_ Turning her head in the direction Dante was, she caught sight of something on top of the other building, her eyes widen in shock. "What the hell is that!?" Her shock turned to horror as it took notice of her, and fired what looked like to be three energy type spears. She dove out of the way, not even getting a good look at the creature, but rolled into something she couldn't quite describe, but knew it wasn't friendly. The thing raised a scythe to strike her where she sat, but before it connected she had rolled to the side, getting to her feet she ran into the clearing. Remembering she was given a sword she took it from her back and stood in a clumsy sword stance, facing three reaper-like demons, trying to calm down enough to think clearly. _"Oh man…uhh…what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?"_ She frantically thought, as they were inching closer and closer to her trembling form. They were right on top of her, weapons raised to slash at her. Acting on impulse and fear, she dove forward passed the middle one before she was struck, slicing the demon in half, then throwing caution to the wind once more, turned around with a outward slash across the backs of the other two offending reapers, turning them to dust. Suddenly remembering about the thing on top of the building she turned and was shocked to see Dante standing there instead, with a proud look on his face.

"I knew you could handle it." He said, in that cocky way.

Yvette just stared at him in disbelief, "You mean to tell me…you just sat there and watched?!"

His look changed to mock-hurt; "Hey…I took care of the aerial distractions for you." Jumping from his perch, he walked back to the door of the bar and went inside.

Placing the sword on her back once more, she thought over what he had said._"Distracion(s)? Wait…there were more of those things!?"_ Looking around the street to find she was alone, she never wasted any time to catch up to him inside. Sliding to the floor against the door, she couldn't take it anymore, reality as she knew it was dead and gone, replaced by something much more frightening. Sobbing into her arms that came to rest on her knees, she thought, _"Why did this sort of thing have to happen to me? It's just not fair…I mean just why should I have to go through all this? Stupid Dante just drags me into his little war and expects me to act like it's no big deal! God, just look at me…bawling like a baby…usually I'd be cursing everything and beating a table, screaming at nothing…but this, just what the fuck did I do to deserve this kind of torture?"_

Dante came from behind the bar with a couple of glasses full of water, and sat down next to her. She looked at him for a second, glared at him as best she could before she buried her face once again and continued to sob. Dante sighed, set one glass down and wrapped an arm around her, to comfort her. "Look…If it makes you feel any better, I want to apologize." Looking at him questioningly, sniffling, wiping a few tears away, "What for?" came her haggard voice. "For getting you involved without thinking of how you felt about all of it. Here." He said, handing her the water.

"Thanks." She took a drink of it, to help her regain her voice. "Go on."

"I'll let you have the choice…when you've calmed down enough, you can quit, and go your own way and forget about all this, or you can stay here, where I'll teach you the basics on how to fight these things, and continue on." He wasn't being sarcastic, she could tell, he was actually giving her a choice. "I-I'll have to think about it." She responded, looking away.

They sat like that for a long time, her leaning against him, his arm still around her shoulder. She knew if she didn't end this she'd fall asleep, so she stood up and stretched, before saying in a low manner, "Thanks…I-I needed that." He stood up grabbing both empty glasses, stepping toward the bar counter and setting them there. "No problem. So…you reached a decision yet?"

"Well…I've given it a lot of thought…and realized I have no place to go, so…I guess I have to choose to stay." She looked around the bar, part of it caved in, the debris of the ceiling lay along the far corner, the one support beam holding the rest of the place up had a few big chunks missing but not enough to crumble it to the ground anytime soon. "Now that's the spirit…shall we get started on your basic training?" Uttered Dante, stepping toward the center of the bar, taking out his sword.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she took out her own sword. "Let's get started…the sooner the better, right?"

A couple hours went by with a few lessons in swordplay, and a little gun practice with the bottles of booze at the bar, before they decided to continue on. It had been an agonizing experience, and at times it was infuriating. The only reason she was a little annoyed right now was because he made a comment of her being cute when angry. He only said it to toy with her emotions…and it worked. They entered the back, grabbing the sawed-off shotgun from the wall along the way, just in case. What greeted them next made Yvette both surprised, yet at the same time irritated. Irritated that it was a strip joint, surprised that she was irritated by it. _"I used to go to these a lot…though thinking about how it would feel to be up there for a living…not a good thought. You win again womanhood."_

The place had seen better days, the rafters of lights toppled from the ceiling blocking the entrance to the dressing area, blood smeared across the floor where people were dragged by who knows what, the tables and sofas upturned, a couple slot machines toppled, hell there were slash marks on the walls and bloody handprints; there was a double stairwell over the back door which could be the only exit available, one set of stairs damaged by pieces of the crumpled statue above it, there were pictures of women in lingerie on the wall, or against the wall much to Yvette's irritation once again. "They're going to pay for messing up my favorite hangout." Came Dante's voice, eliciting a glare towards him from Yvette before she started heading towards the exiting doors, obviously having enough of this place. Dante catching this action said to no one in particular, "What did I say?" before following her. Yvette was just about to cross under the balcony to the exit, when she took notice of a pile of dust fall from above. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword she turned her head upward, to see three bigger reaper-type demons disappear. She frantically looked around not moving from her spot, though she probably should have, for they had come back into view, materializing on three sides of her, scythes raised above their heads. Thinking quickly she jumped backward from them down into the bottom floor where paying customers would most likely be. Dante was poised and ready for anything these guys would throw at them. They stood next to each other, swords drawn, more, lesser demons came out behind them. "I'll take these three…think you can handle the others?" Dante suggested with that cocky smirk on his face. Now back-to-back Yvette facing the newcomers she answered with, "Just as long as you stay out of my way." Sounding cocky herself though deep down she was terrified. _"I vowed to never be a burden…this is my chance."_

Dante chuckled a little, "Well in that case…let's rock baby!"

Both separated and charged into the fray, Yvette ducked a slash across the face, to bring her sword upward through the offending demon, destroying him. With no time for a victory smile, she had to side step another attack that struck the ground, lodging the scythe where it hit. Using it as a vault she did the exact move she used on Dante earlier at the shop, this time hitting the demon between the eyes with it's own weapon. Meanwhile, Dante was busy fending off the three demons of his choice, barely even breaking a sweat, he blocked one in a hold, both sword and scythe locked, pulled out Ivory and opened fire on the other two sending them staggering backward before letting the scythe fall to the ground taking a step away in one quick motion spinning in a three-sixty, slicing the demon completely in half. "Tch…too easy." He said, looking in the direction of the other two. Yvette ran up on the stage, being backed into the stripper pole, she looked around to see she was surrounded by too many to count in her situation. She took one look at the pole and thought of an idea. _"I hope this works."_ She put away her sword, grabbed the pole and started to run around it, gaining momentum; pulling herself up onto the pole she wrapped her legs around it. While still spinning, she pulled out both revolvers and opened fire with her arms outstretched on either side of her, hitting all if not most of the demons around her, turning them to dust. She then let go of the pole sending her across the room a couple feet landing with a flip in a crouched position. Dante witnessing the whole ordeal couldn't help but utter, "Woo…that's one way to ride the pole." Getting back to his fight, led them both to where she was, Yvette stood up putting away her revolvers and pulling out her sword, she stood back to back with Dante once again. _"I can't believe that actually worked!"_ Thought Yvette, as she stared face to face with one of the first demons to have shown their ugly faces. Both scythes raised, they then came down only to be blocked by both swords, locked within a struggling hold. Both Yvette and Dante looked back at each other and towards the other demon. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Dante. "I don't know…let's see and find out." Came Yvette's reply, prompting both to let the offending weapons go, ducking in the opposite direction of both only to switch demons and impale them through the ribcage, then bring their swords through their skulls, ending the battle.

Dante looked over at Yvette with another proud expression. "You're getting the hang of this sort of stuff, you know that?" She was panting like crazy, leaning on her sword for balance. "Yeah? Thanks…but you're still going to get it for that pole comment, after all this is over that is." She retorted, after catching her breath.

He shrugged before heading towards the exit, Yvette following in stride. Upon exiting, they found they were back outside; it was nightfall, the moon full like a big never blinking eye overhead in the distance. The sign above them was hanging on by a thread, though still lit. _"Love Planet? That has got to be the most idiotic name for a strip joint I have ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on!"_ She thought before taking notice of the street itself. It was chaos; buildings lie in ruins, the street caving in, rubble and streetlamps everywhere. A few streetlamps that weren't uprooted were now viciously sparking as they fought to stay alive, papers from either books or magazines were being blown away by the wind. There stood the tower…in all it's glory, as Yvette gazed at it's height, she couldn't help but be amazed at how easily it could dwarf even the tallest building. "That…is one big ass tower." She muttered to herself. Noticing that Dante had walked a good distance away, she ran to catch up.

When she finally caught up, they were already within the towers walls. It was a breathtaking sight; the dome-like area of what looked to be of a gothic mixture of medieval times, the gated windows behind them, the lit torches on olden sconces…it was truly an eerie, foreboding sight to see. She turned her attention toward the back where a huge blockade of ice stood. Walking away from the entrance, they both headed towards the icy creation that lay before them. It looked to have three heads, all in the shape of a dog's. As they got closer the ice began to crumble away to reveal a huge three-headed ice covered dog. This made Yvette stop in her tracks, eyes wide as dinner plates. "Holy screaming sheep shit!" She exclaimed, as the huge creature jumped out at them only to be stopped short of snapping their head off by mere inches by the three links of chain holding the beast back. Dante just stood there unaffected by it…in fact he had a smirk so wide you'd swear you could see his gums from five miles away.

"**Leave now mortals! The likes of you are forbidden in this land. You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here."** Spoke the three-headed beast.

Dante chuckled a bit before responding cockily, "Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know it a dog show, you'd definitely take first place." This made Yvette look at him as if he had just lost his fucking mind.

"**You, a mere human, make a mockery of me?"** Came the offended reply of this beast before it blew its icy breath in their direction, making Dante jump upwards, while Yvette dove to the side. The blast struck the only exit, freezing it closed, they were now trapped with this beast.

"Easy, Fido! How about I take you for a walk? Come on puppy. Let's go!" Dante kept taunting this behemoth as if it didn't have any fight in it, leaving Yvette to question his sanity.

"**You'll regret this you worm!"** It yelled, now fully pissed.

Preparing for the fight, doing a few punches in the air he muttered "It's Showtime. Come on!" All while Yvette took this time to mentally curse ever meeting this sadistic bastard.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** WELL, another chapter bites the dust, it's 4:32 AM, and I feel a cramp in the back of my neck. Yes you will be left with a cliffy! MUAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAHH!!! cough cough HAHAHAHAH! Anyway...please review, i know I didn't say it last chapter but, all i need is one review, each new chapter...I don't even care if it's a flame. Just one will do!  
Yvette: Yes...that's right...beg for it. You know you have no choice but to! **  
**Luc de'Lireon:**** You know, if you mess with me...i'll just make you have your first period in the story...how does THAT sound?!**  
**Yvette:**** OO...i'll be quiet now...**  
**Luc de'Lireon:**** That's what i thought. Well anyway, this is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luc de'Lireon: All of you are lucky that most of this chapter was the Cerberus battle, cause if not you wouldn't� have even gotten to READ the battle since i didn't get ANY NEW reviews from anyone. so consider this as a warning when the boss battles come up. When I ask for reviews in the chapters that come right before such battles, that means either review or no battle scene. You won't stop me from finishing this fic by not reviewing, oh not by a long shot. That will only happen when i have writers block or lose interest, and since the second one won't happen, you're all gonna see a WHOLE lot more of this story. So...i'd think about adding a review when i ask it to prevent me from making this as boring as i can make it. Now with that said, The disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Devil May Cry...just my own stuff i throw into it. NOW THE STORY!� **

* * *

**Welcome All!**

"_**You'll regret this you worm!"**__ It yelled, now fully pissed._

_Preparing for the fight, doing a few punches in the air he muttered "It's Showtime. Come on!" All while Yvette took this time to mentally curse ever meeting this sadistic bastard._

* * *

Yvette was freaking out big time, _"My god, Dante…of all the lousy shit you could have pulled you decide to piss off something so huge it could eat me in one fucking gulp! Smaller demons I can handle…but this is just suicide!" _Doing her best to stay out of harms way, dodging paw-swipe after jaw snap, she called out to the main offender of her thoughts, "Dude! If we live through this I'll kill you!" all with trying to dive out of the way of an ice blast, and just barely coming close to being a frozen chick-sickle. Dante still in his "Oh yeah…I kick ass" mode, just smirked, as he easily jumped over another swipe of an icy paw.

"**Impressive…but how long can you keep this up filthy humans?"** One head charging another blast of freezing cold breathe, this one aimed at Dante. Yvette thought she saw an opening, drew her sword and ran to the left flank of beast. She managed to swipe the sword across its leg, but it merely laughed as it barely made a dent in the ice that covered the flesh. Looking up she caught the glimpse of ice chunks falling towards her. Diving to the side she managed to evade the deadly chunks, but right into the path of the beast's thrusting paw, sending her halfway across the room to roll to a stop.

Dante was still just toying with the beast, watching his charge out of the corner of his eye. His smirk faded as he witnessed her tumble, pulling out his prized guns, he unloaded a hail of bullets at the beast, shattering ice from flesh in the process. Seeing this as a useful strategy, he aimed at its legs, knocking more chunks off. The beast was getting wise to his game.** "Feeling confident aren't we? Fooling little human!" **It now began pulling harder on it's chains, in an effort to break them.

Yvette at this point was slowly rising to her feet, holding her head as she felt disorientation flood her sight. As it all came back into focus, she, as well as Dante bore witness to the beast freeing two chains from the walls, though one remained. _"Ohhh this isn't good." _ Looking over to her partner, and superior to see what he was doing, she noticed him taking huge chunks of ice-like armor from the beasts flesh by means of gunfire. _"Oh yeah! Forgot I had these."_ Taking a note from Dante's example, she grabbed both magnums, pointed them at the beast's head, and pulled the triggers. She paused, after the first couple of clicks. "I'm out of bullets?" She yelled without thinking, causing all attention to focus on her.

The beast chuckled darkly, **"You'll be my first meal in years."** It lunged in her stunned direction. Dante holstered his weapons and dove to intercept. Yvette couldn't move, she was too scared to; all she could do was stare wide-eyed at this gigantic frozen powerhouse getting ever closer to end her life where she stood. What happened next, was a shock to her system. As the beast got about 6 feet away, Dante ran in front of her, she didn't have time to think as Dante caught the middle head's jaws in both hands, holding the beast back.

So shocked was she, that she stumbles back to land on her butt, staring at Dante as if he grew a second head. The other heads were trying their best to tear him away from the advance, but only coming close to biting it's middle head instead. "Whew! Dog breathe…bad puppy. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to be kind to visitors." He mocked, not even breaking his hold. **"How dare you!" **it roared.

"Hey, Yvette…" He called out, breaking her from her trance. "Use my guns for now…try knocking off as much ice as you can from each head, I'll do the rest." He finished; you'd swear that smirk was painted on his face. The beast growled madly, backing off from its advance to ready itself. Yvette began standing up, though very shakily. Handing her the guns, Dante pulled her into a quick hug to calm her nerves. "You'll do fine. Trust me."

"_Ohhhhhh my god sick thoughts, naughty thoughts, naaaaaaaughty girl thoughts! Focus damn it! Jeez and here I thought only us guys had these sort of fantasies!"_ She was then broken out of her mental nose-bleed-inducing thought pattern when the object of such thoughts yelled at her from his on-going fight with the beast, sword and all. Shaking her head to clear such evil thoughts from her mind, she then pointed the weapons back at the heads, and opened fire.

Dante muttered something about crazy females while dodging attacks left and right, sometimes parrying a few. Seeing that one head had been exposed, he jumped in its direction, sword raised. The beast took notice of his flight and made to swipe at him, but Yvette already guessed he'd try that, ceased fire and ran, sword drawn to block the attack. Both swords connected, one halting the attack, the other slicing off the exposed head, clean off. The beast roared in pain and stumbled back, then using it's own icy breath; it froze the wound and numbed the pain to a dull irritation.

Shaking itself, it started to attack more harshly as blind rage took over. Yvette repeated the process a second time, this time with no resistance towards Dante's attack, taking another head. The beast no longer cared about the pain, as it wanted to make these trespassers pay for its injuries. As Yvette took aim for a third attempt, she was too late, as she had to dive from an icy blast of its breath. She wasn't as lucky as before, her leg was hit, freezing it solid in a cast of ice. Tumbling to the ground she dropped both guns as they sailed across the floor a few feet away. The beast's paw collided with her sending her hurtling towards the wall.

"No!" She screamed, before hitting the wall with enough force to knock her out. Dante caught the whole act first hand. He no longer had his smirk; it was now a scowl so fierce it could cause one to have a heart attack. "You…are so going to pay for that. It's time to put you down." Launching from his spot to his prized guns, he ducked a swipe to his head, jumped another at his feet, and rolled grabbing both weapons, stood up, aimed and let loose a barrage of bullets at the remaining head, clearing ice faster than you could think. The beast was even recoiling from the amount of shots being fired.

Dante never even let up, even after all the ice had cleared from its head. After what seemed like minutes of torture, the beast finally leapt back in defeat. It sat there panting fiercely, as it weakly acknowledged being beaten.** "You…are not a human, are you?"**

Dante holstered his guns, then answered the beast, "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself. In fact, me and her kind of share that same tick, she's just under my tutelage."

The beast looked at the now unconscious female near the wall in realization as it got a good whiff of her scent. Looking back at Dante, **"Regardless, you've both proved your strength. I acknowledge your abilities. Take my soul and go forth."** It then roared as its body vaporized, leaving an orb of light in its wake. The orb floated towards Dante, as he took it from the air. As the light dimmed, within his hands was a type of nun chuck weapon. He then proceeded to get a feel for it, by going through the motions of practice, before ending with one chuck facing up while the other two were held downward, one tucked under his arm, the last held in his other hand. "Too easy!"

Walking towards Yvette's fallen form, he tucked the new weapon under his coat, then bent down and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. He was just getting near the door when he heard the roar of a motorcycle getting closer. Turning around he just caught sight of said motorcycle crashing through the wall, falling in his direction, and just as it was edging closer to them, Dante jumped over it, twisting in mid-air catching a glimpse of a woman's face, before they landed. Calling out to her, "Are you going to the party? What's the hurry, didn't you get and invitation?"

This prompted the woman to grab her rocket launcher, point it in their direction and firing a rocket. Acting quickly, Dante leaned back letting Yvette down to the floor for safety, then placed one foot on the rocket, before turning it into his personal mid-air surf board. Flying around the room, while calling out cries of excited glee, he redirected the rocket towards the ceiling before jumping off to land a few feet on the opposite side of the motorcycle he started on that little joyride. "Whew!" He exclaimed as he surveyed the damaged ceiling before turning towards the woman, who was in the process of readjusting her weapon on her back. Dante's smirk left his face as he saw her eyes. They eerily looked similar to the eyes of the man who presented the "invitation" to him at his shop.

The woman revved the engine, before sailing towards him, he never made a move as the bike went into an upward arch sailing past his face and going through the hole in the ceiling. Turning to watch her retreating form, he couldn't help but snort, "This just keeps getting better and better." He then retrieved Yvette once again, and walked through the door, wondering what else lay ahead for the two.

* * *

�Outside at the top of the tower, two figures could be seen, one in a black suit with a burn-like scar on the left side of his face, he had no hair, and his eyes were different colors. One was red, while the other was blue.

The other man stood facing out towards the town, eyes closed, his white hair slicked back, his blue trench coat billowing in the wind. His yellow-gloved hands held a samurai sword standing in front of him. His eyes open, piercing blue eyes. "Looks like we have a couple of uninvited guests."

The man in black stopped his reading, "Is that so?"

"A human…a woman, the other is different though…I can feel it." Stated the blue clad man.

The man in black stood from his seat among the statue, "I'm afraid I must ask the uninvited ones to leave." He paused, "That is what you want." He then began to head toward the stairs, "Actually I happened to be acquainted with one of them."

"Arkham!" Called the one in blue, effectively halting this Arkham where he stood. "The human woman is the one to leave…the other…could prove entertaining."

Arkham smirked, and he walked away. "As you wish…Vergil." He only took a few steps before muttering, "A storm is approaching…"

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Well, I was up from like 11 last night, to oh let's see...7:31 AM! From beginning to end! Good thing I don't have to work today, or i'd have been late by now!  
Yvette: Hah! You mean you actually _have_ a job!  
Luc de'Lireon: ...You know...I do hold the power to make you kiss Dante, french style...don't make me do it...  
Yvette: O.O...  
Luc de'Lireon: That's what I thought...ANYWAY this is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night!"...goin to bed... -.-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luc de'Lireon:****WOO! finally got out of my writers block, well as you could see last chapter was a real doozy with Yvette taking a hit to the leg and getting knocked out. Let's see what happends next shall we?**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Devil May Cry...we get it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Upon entering the room, Dante took notice how much the inside resembled a clock tower of demonic proportions. There were statues adorning the place, figures of skeletal angels carved into the stone. Stairs rose up the tower with leveled floors at the top of the upward slant. A fire blocking a door to the left, giving Dante the idea of leaving Yvette near the ever-burning flame, to thaw out her leg as she slept. He smirked "That was some nice shootin' back there." He then headed towards the opposite door, letting her rest.

Minutes passed before she came to, shaking her head trying to quell the headache brought upon her by the beast. Her eyes went wide; she scooted back against the pillar looking frantically around before relaxing, realizing she was in a different room. Glancing at her leg she saw it was nearly thawed out. "Damn demon…can't believe I let my guard down." She mused, "Where's Dante?" Came her question as she looked around in search of the bane of her existence. Seeing that he was nowhere in sight, she became a little disappointed, yet didn't know why. "What's wrong with me lately? There's times I can't stand that bastard, yet I can't get him out of my head!"

As if on cue a voice called from above "You know…if your leg is completely thawed, I'll wait for you to join me." Effectively making her jump out of her skin. The blush on her face could make a tomato jealous. "H-how much have you heard?" Came the stutter of her voice, dreading the answer all the more.

"Oh…I came in about around the time you said, Damn demon." The smirk just dripping off his voice. "So, you coming or what?"

Standing up from her spot, she tested her leg to see if she was fine. Finding that she could walk without problems, she ran to the door to escape his smug face, if only to compose herself from the embarrassment that just happened. As she made her way through each room, should took notice of all the dust, and destroyed remains of past demons, probably Dante's work. The last room was sort of a puzzle, it led nowhere yet there was another of those strange pirate-like wheels on the wall, she went through the motion of striking it with her sword. Behind her she heard a noise resembling machinery suddenly coming to life. The floor in the middle began to rise, prompting her to jump for it. _"Man…glad I caught that in time."_ She thought, relief ever present on her face.

As the platform rose to the next level, she found the room resembled the inner workings of a clock, like Big Ben, only much larger, piles of dust from the reapers lay strewn across the floor, a result of Dante she guessed. Upon walking through the door, she saw Dante impatiently waiting. "You know…you could have just walked up along the stairs."

Blinking a couple times, she scanned the area, and realized he was right. "Uh…oh…yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to admire your work of those fowl beasts." Came her response, hoping he'd buy it.

"Heh…Well, I do have skills I'll admit." That irritating smirk still planted on his face, but she was relieved that he wasn't commenting on the earlier conversation. Wasting no more time they headed off upward to another door. The room, was dark, across from the entrance was a slab, in a language she couldn't understand. A much bigger door to their right was locked due to a spell of some sort. To their left, a suspended staircase could be seen, leading to what looked like a coffin-like mechanism. Noticing Dante was heading that way, she ran to catch up only to feel the stairs start to give way. "Dante!" came her scream as they fell downward into the abyss.

Dante being the ever-agile one, took hold of Yvette bridal style before the sudden stop, effectively halting her from smashing against the floor. She was still hanging on for dear life when Dante's voice caught her attention. "We've got to stop meeting like this hehe."

Taking in the fact she was still being held bridal style with her arms around his neck, she had the decency to have eyes as wide as dinner plates, and a blush much deeper than before. Jumping from her position instantly, she fought hard to get rid of the blush, as she glared menacingly at his cocky face. Before she could come up with a couple choice words, she noticed movement behind him. Reaching for her sword she was about to lunge when a bullet ran past her head by mere inches freezing her on the spot. The sound of a demons screech and demise could be heard behind her. Glancing backwards, she took note that the demon in question was close enough to get a hit off her if it was given the chance. "What…no thank you?" She didn't care as her anger grew, she lunged toward Dante sword drawn, effectively catching him off guard, he actually flinched closing his eyes waiting for the blow to come, but only heard a similar demons demise behind him. Opening his eyes he noticed her sword mere centimeters from his right cheek. As he looked at her face, he noticed she had a smirk akin to his on her face, which was growing into a full-blown smile. All he could think to say was, "Shut…up." More scythe wielding demons were surrounding them at this point, not wasting anymore time, they both set to work cleaning house. As the last demon fell, a glow of some kind came into view in the middle of the room. Yvette being as curious as she was when she wasn't in this strange world, got closer to it, putting her hand through it to see if it was safe. She felt someone push her into it, stumbling out back where they started when they entered the door, she wondered what just happened before Dante materialized in front of her face, making her jump backwards in surprise. "You…are such an asshole." She said trying to slow her heart to a normal beat.

As Dante took on a serious look, she began to feel a little intimidated, as he walked towards her, grasping her by the shoulders, and looking into her eyes. She was transfixed looking into his icy blue orbs, but what he said next ruined the moment completely. "Nice work back there…you're the only one to ever make me flinch like that." His face taking on that smirk, oh how she hated that smirk sometimes.

Letting go of her, he headed for the bigger doors behind them. "Look I tried those doors and they are-" she never completed that sentence as he pushed the door open as if it were never locked, "…oh…ok never mind then." Upon entering the room, they noticed it was huge, you'd think the tower wouldn't be this big; it's just illogical, yet here they were in a bigger room than the three-headed dogs. Yvette looked over the chasm and found they weren't that far up, just a big drop that would normally cripple a human. The next sound that was heard froze her blood and chilled her to the core. The most loudest and creepiest screech she's heard all day, came from around the curved corner, and by the sound of it, it was huge. What came around the corner was a centipede-like creature that was hovering towards them, the mouth was like a flytrap with 6 eyes, and yes…it was huge. As she backed up against the wall next to the door, she noticed Dante stalking toward it. _"You've got to be kidding me! Does he get some sort of chub out of this kind of danger?!"_ she thought, as she stared at his retreating form. _"No no no, I told myself I would be strong! I've got to help him."_ With that thought in mind, she steeled herself, and joined Dante in the fight, hoping she wouldn't be eaten. As she launched herself over the ledge, landing on the beast's back, she drew her sword, and began to slice at the flesh, the screeches almost deafening. Dante on the floor below the beast was doing a similar attack on its stomach. The creature then started to twist its body, knocking Yvette from her perch; soon electrical pulses could be seen growing from the segments of the beast. "Oh this isn't good." She muttered, as the pulses shot forth toward her and Dante. Raising her sword above her head, she then brought it downward striking the electrical charge sent in her direction but soon after she was hit by another one, shocking her a bit before sending her flying backward into the wall. Dante on the other hand was having no trouble with the attack, dodging effortlessly as he went for the killing blow.

Yvette was slumped down on her knee trying to shake off the effects of the blast. She regained her vision in time to see Dante plunge his sword through the creature's skull, dropping it like it was nothing. She relaxed as the battle was over. Putting away their swords, they headed to the end of the room, entering the door that seemed to open like what you see in star trek episodes. The door slammed shut behind them, startling Yvette for a second. This room was darker than the abyss they fell into; the only visible object was this weird looking circular contraption. Dante being the all-knowing entity so far, took said object and proceeded back the way they came. Yvette was following close behind, and stood next to him as he pushed on the door, yet it wouldn't budge.

He pushed harder, yet still no luck, when he turned around as if to give up, Yvette jumped away as he started to dash towards the offending obstacle to do a quick spin then kick the door. He waited for a split second before he turned around annoyance written all over his face, he backed way drawing both Ebony and Ivory, and pointed them at the door. Before he could fire, a nasally, yet mischievous voice resonated around the room. "Yoo-hoo! There's no need to use violence, devil boy."

What looked like a jester of some sort just zipped right next to Dante, who in turn just twirled his pistols and took aim at the door once more, eliciting this newcomer to respond with, "Oh wait wait wait wait wait. Better listen to what others have to say, lad." The jester, then walked toward the door, "This tower here is very sturdy." Tapping the door with his scepter, "You see?" He then took on a thinking pose, "Your tricks will do no good, NO GOOD!" his face now in front of Dante's before Dante shoved Ebony into the guys face, bending his nose downward, "Zip it! Or I'll pierce that big nose."

In the situation Yvette was snickering at how this guys face looked. "That could be a problem." He then zipped past his gun and got in his face again, "Just hear me out. You got nothing to lose, right?" He kept changing his position each sentence he had, yet he introduced himself with a bow, "My name is Jester, -" he didn't get to finish as Yvette burst out laughing, causing this Jester fellow to look at her questioningly. As she calmed down to a small fit of giggles, she managed to say, "You got to be kidding me…that's the most basic name ever oh my god…that's just not very creative at all." Even Dante started to laugh at the situation, realizing she was absolutely right. Jester was getting annoyed big time, yet the way he was staring at Yvette; he seemed to be slightly afraid of what she holds within. He hoped that whatever was asleep within her was never awakened. "Look, I'm trying to tell you something here, could you two, oh I don't know…FOCUS!?" This made them both stop but only to a little snicker here and there. "Now as I was saying…before I was so rudely interrupted…I know a thing or two about this place. That thing there, is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little something to it first." He turned to Dante "Do you know what that is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you? Ahahahahahaha –" Dante getting really annoyed by the laugher started shooting at Jester's feet, making him dance up a storm.

"Get to the point, or do you want to keep on dancing?"

As he paused in his shooting, Jester acted as if his scepter was a fan, before addressing Dante with another bow. "Actually, I prefer a sword to my partner. May I have this dance, my lady?"

This got Dante irritated as he swung his sword downward missing Jester yet striking the pedestal beside the door, which somehow opened it. To say they were both surprised was just the icing of the cake. Jester behind them on the ceiling no less, shouted towards them, "BINGO! That is what the SOMETHING is. Remember that kid. Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head. Ahahahahaha –" Now it was Yvette's turn to shoot at Jester, just as annoyed with his laughter as Dante was. As Dante watched her shoot, he couldn't help but think, _"Damnit, I wanted to do that."_ As she put away her revolver, she exited muttering, "I see, thanks. You still piss us off though." Making Dante see her in a whole new light as he followed her out the door. _"Heh…there may be hope for you yet."_ Came his final thoughts of what transpired.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Weeeeeeeeeell let's look see, Yvette is coming along quite nicely when it comes to fighting, though ever slowly it is. Could there also be a little attraction going on? Let's hope so :P**

**Yvette:**** Please tell me i'm not gonna fall for that jackass...**

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Oh...you'll find out later on...wouldn't want to give away anything before they have a chance to read it, now would we? hehe...**

**Yvette:**** You're very cruel ;;**

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Aren't i though? Muahahahahahahaha cough cough ahahahahahh...ANYWAY this is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Alright...it's been awhile since I updated this story...or any story for that matter...but I strill haven't given up on this fic. I said I would continue it...and I mean it. I told you that wouldn't stop even if I didn't get any new reviews...and I mean it. The only thing that stopped me so far was both Writers block, and procrastination. Well I'm back baby, and here's a new chapter for ya! So get ready. Luc is back in town!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own DMC...nuff said.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Back in the fallen beasts lair the duo took notice of a fountain in the middle of the floor, and as they approached, they heard the annoying voice of Jester, "My sincerest thanks to you lovely cute couple for destroying the lock for me!" To say this got Yvette furious...would be like saying Hurricane Katrina was just a summer breeze, in other words she was shaking in her anger all while trying to hide the blush from her face from the one man who was probably enjoying that comment. "Welcome to Hell! Please accept my gift. Don't be humble!" at this point the fountain started to fill itself with a blood red liquid. "Just take it! Afterall, we are all buddies aren't we? Ahhhhhahahahahahahahahahahhhhhh!" The fountain started overflowing, and as soon as the liquid touched the intricate statues holding the bowl in place...they came to life, rising into the sky covered in the stuff.

Seeing this, Yvette rose a surprised eyebrow, her head tilted as if to say "You can't be serious." They started to rush them, Yvette ducking out of the way covering her head, while Dante stood his ground. Soon as the creatures came close enough, he kicked his sword from his back making it zip into the air, cleaving a pathway upward into two of them, holding his hand up he catches the sword, slicing into another that dared enter his range driving it into a wall. "Well, isn't that special." came Dante's amused voice. "To be honest...I was expecting something a little better than this." He then calmly started stalking towards the ones that survived, which somehow turned out to be all of them.

Yvette couldn't help but shake her head at the idiot. _"Why does he have to have arrogance so large it's proud of itself?"_ she thought as she took hold of her own sword. Dante already in battle with a few of the little shits, wen Yvette took notice of something quite alarming about them...swords do nothing but make them multiply their numbers. Thinking quickly she released her sword, and took hold of her revolvers instead, she took aim and fired at one right in ont of Dante.

The next thing that caught both by surprise, was that the creatures liquid covering was extinguished after being hit. Dante got the message, and was the first to come out of his surprise and begin firing on all that he could before breaking the statues with his sword. Seeing this Yvette soon joined him in the fray. Soon all creatures were silenced, "You know...I'm starting to enjoy having you around." came his approving comment. It wouldn't have bothered her if the fact that, after he said it...he threw a wink at her before he started heading for the door.

Staying just out of his sight following behind him _"I swear I'm going to die from blood loss if I keep blushing everytime he makes a comment like that..."_ she thought _"Gah...part of me wants to go back home...yet...another part keeps telling me that I want to stay with him."_ This thought made her go wide eyed. _"No! No...you're a guy trapped in a girls body...do not...become a slave...to your emotions!"_ Shaking her head from the thoughts that kept plaguing her mind....she noticed that they arrived at the top of the clock tower replica that was the room they entered after defeating the three headed hellhound. "When did...you know what...nevermind, why are we up here now?"

Dante turned to acknowledge her with another smirk. "You know that item we got back there?"

"Yes...and?" being through so much so far it wouldn't surprise her if he told her that part was to masturbate with. Though apparently fate seems to hate her, cause as soon as she saw him place said item into a panel near them, she heard and felt the tower give way to something. Looking over the side she took notice two walls slide away on the stairwell, revealing an item propped against the wall. "Okay...what now mister knowledgable?" She was still irritated after Jester's couple comment that she seemed to be taking it out on anything she could.

Taking the hint, Dante said nothing and just started heading for the item in question, with Yvette reluctantly following close behind. "I swear if I ever see that Jester guy again I'll slice his dick off and replace his tongue with it, then carve my name into his cold dead corpse!" This comment stopped Dante right in his tracks his head whipping right in Yvette's direction, his expression so comical, Yvette took one look at it and started into a fit of giggles. "D-did I say that out loud?"

His response was a stammering "Remind me...never to get on your bad side." That did it for her...she broke down into howls of laughter, holding her sides, struggling to breathe. Dante just shook his head as they continued on, grabbing the item as they passed by. It looked like a trident, probably used as a decoration of some kind. Handing it to Yvette they kept their pace, searching for the puzzle that needed this key to move forward. Countless times walking into the wrong door, they finally managed to find the right room. "...Don't give me that look...I swear if you tell me that I should have asked for directions I will...ugh!" Yes folks, Yvette was giving him the stare with such intensity he could feel it boring into his back. The puzzle turned out to be in the room he did solo battle in while Yvette was thawing out. This did not go unnoticed by Yvette, and she was hellbent on letting him know it. Taking the trident, he inspected the mechanism a bit before plunging it into the three slots in which it was used for. Both of them stood there for about four seconds, when nothing seemed to be happening, Dante in his frustration decided to give it a good swift kick. This did the trick as it released itself, the cogs turning, the cage behind them beginning to raise, giving them access to another item to be used. "Oh...so that's what it does." came the mock surprise of Dante.

Rolling her eyes, Yvette took the first steps in reaching the item, with Dante following close behind. With Yvette in the lead, they both reached the next puzzle without problem, much to Dante's annoyance. "How...did you know where to go?"

"Well...unlike you, I actually stopped to read that thing over there." Came her reply as she pointed to the very inscription posted on the wall near the chasm. "Now this poses the question of...how do we both get across when one is holding this...Soul of Steel thing?" Without warning, Dante picked her up and started walking toward the edge. "Uh...uh...Dante...what the hell are you doing?!" her voice showed every bit of fear as she witnessed him, seemingly walk on air. After reaching the other side, he set her down. Collapsing to the floor clutching her heart, eyes as wide as dinner plates, all she could think to say was "Psycho!"

Flashing her his trademark smirk again, he took out the item placing it into the hole in the wall, which seemed to look like a mechanical coffin, each latch opening in rythemic succesion, before sliding into the floor revealing the hidden door behind it. "You know...out of all the stuff I've seen tonight...that was actually kind of cool." Yvette said, finally over the recent fear inducing tread across the chasm.

In the next room lay an elevator much like earlier, yet different. Wasting no time in setting it off, they rose to the top to find themselves on the outside of the tower, miles into the sky. _"That...is a reeeeeeeeeally big drop."_ Thought Yvette as she cautiously gazed over the edge. _"And knowing my luck so far...the tower is just going to be higher and higher."_

"Come on. Let's not keep the host waiting!" called Dante as he made his way into the next set of doors. Sighing, she followed him into whatever hell awaited her. The room looked like countless battles were fought here, rubble and skeletons were tossed into piles in the corners, past warriors swords stuck through their remains like makeshift headstones. All those seemed to be signs telling her that another epic battle was about to ensue.

As they neared the larger door within this room, two voices rang out, "Look brother, it's been ages but we finally have company!"

"I see that."

"We must entertain our guests."

"You're right, we have to be gracious hosts." Both Dante and Yvette waited for something to happen, Dante looking annoyed, Yvette just as annoyed but not showing it.

"Brother...what should we do?" This caused Dante to start pacing back and forth, while Yvette sat down indian style holding her head up with her hand, index finger tapping away at her cheek.

"How do I know? We need to come up with something!" Sighing in frustration both took on agitated expressions

"Brother, our guests are...sighing."

"Sigh? What is...Sigh?

"Well...a sigh is when-" That was it, Dante had enough of this mindless banter and decided to put a stop to it as he interupted them with "Enough already! How long are you two going to keep carrying on like this?!"

Yvette rose to her feet, obviously sharing the same thought pattern. "I agree...I'll admit...the first five seconds of seeing my friend here find someone just as annoying as himself and having to listen to them was indeed amusing...but now it's just become too much to bear!"

"In case you didn't get the hint...I'll spell it out for you. Your guests...want to go through...got it?" Dante's last words were finished with him motioning towards the door.

Rumbling started to commence as two entities rose from their perch on top of the two statues beside said door. "Our job here is to guard this door!"

"That's right! We can not let you pass!" Both launched themselves off their statues, ready for battle. Bodies without heads, an arm with bone plating, both of them carrying a sword. To say Yvette was unprepared was an understatement. She jumped back dodging the first wave of attack. Dante Holding his own against Mr. Blue, leaving the red one for Yvette to tangle with. _"Guess I'll just pretend this fucker's Dante...need to take my frustration out on something anyway!"_

Blow after blow they fought, neither of them seeming to get any gain on the other. All was going well till she noticed Dante effortlessly putting Mr. Blue in his place, that's when she started to use her frustration, swinging wildly she couldn't have him show her up. She was so into her battle, she didn't notice the other two staring at her in mild shock, or the fact her opponenet was screaming for mercy, she just kept slcing and slicing until nothing was left of the guy but the sword it carried. When she finally calmed down enough to stop, she turned to see Dante staring at her in shocked fascination, which then turned into another one his smirks. Neither of them noticed when Mr. Blue took up the fallen ones sword till it roared in anger at losing his comrade. Seeing that the battle wasn't over yet, both Yvette and Dante took position beside each other. Mr. Blue decided to make the first move, which was to charge at them head on swords at the ready. Dante went one way, Yvette went the other, hoping he would blaze right on past them, sadly for Yvette that was not the case, for he gave chase in her direction. Not prepared for such an attack she backed up into the wall. She was so frightened of this hulking beast she started trying to call on anything within her to get her out of there. Much to hers and Dante's surprise, that as she was still pushing backwards to get away, she started climbing the wall itself...making the creature slam into the wall. _"Whoa...whoa...whoa...what the hell did I just do...did I just become spidergirl?!"_ Something along those lines were running through Dante's mind as well, but now was not the time to dwell on that, they needed to kill this thing and fast. Seeing as he was the only one actually willing to come out of his shock...he leapt into action, dispatching the final foe of the battle with expert ease.

"Are you going to come down or do I have to come up there?" Once again the amused voice of Dante rang out in her ears...making her jump off the wall, landing in a roll.

Just they were both about to go through the door, the same voices rang through the room. "Wait!" This slowed them down to consider listening to them.

"Yes...wait! We have been waiting for a long time."

"Yes, a very long time!"

"For someone stronger than us."

"Someone...who can control us."

"My name is Agni."

"And my name is Rudra,, you shall take us with you!"

Both spoke up this time, "We could be a great help to you!"

Dante shared a look with Yvette before giving his judgement on the matter. "Okay...but on one condition."

Both the swords replies sounded desperate. "What is it?"

"Name it!"

It was Yvette's turn to pass judgement. "No...talking!"

Both paused before they came to their own decision. "Fair enough!"

"As you wish."

Nodding in agreement, Dente took hold of the Wind based sword, while Yvette grasped the flame embued one. They both began to practice, switching with each other to get a feel for the other, then granting both to Yvette, providing a dance of blades deal, then tossing them to Dante he decided to go for a double bladed flurry, and to end it all he tossed Yvette the falme one as she ran up the wall, pushing off to come right over head both swinging their swords powers into each other to create a mini tornado combination. As Yvette came down right beside Dante, Rudra made the mistake of uttering "Impressive." Prompting both halflings to bash both swords heads together.

"!" Came their voices in unison, causing them to glance at each other for a couple seconds before, Yvette started giggling, while Dante just smirked. Taking up their new weapons, they headed through the door, feeling quite good, yet at the same time exhausted. Sleep could only be on one of their minds at this point, when that will be, is a mystery.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Alright, some of you may be wondering why Yvette seems to have grown a backbone...trust me...meeting Jester will frustrate you so much, you won't care about being a demon punching bag anymore. In fact...you'll be so frustrated...you'll pretty much expect anything to happen now, if only a little.**

**Yvette: Yeah...bastard couldn't shut up, oh god and don't get me started on Agni and Rudra...jeez, they make Dante's comments tolerable.**

**Luc de'Lireon: Oh you tolerate Dante's comments even before those two showed up. ^.^**

**Yvette: Th-th-that's a lie! I don't like that jackass!**

**Luc de'Lireon: Ohhhh I don't know...it kind of looks like uhhh hehe ^.-**

**Yvette: LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!!!**

**Luc de'Lireon: Anyway...this is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night." Now how about the time he held you in his arms miss blushy pants? hehe.**

**Yvette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
